familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ruth Harris (1764-1844)
}} Biography Biography Josiah ROGERS was born on December 14, 1760 in Canterbury, Windham, Connecticut. He died on August 14, 1841. He was married to Ruth HARRIS (daughter of Paul HARRIS and Mary HERRINGTON) on October 2, 1785. Ruth HARRIS was born on March 26, 1764 in Canterbury, Windham, Connecticut. She died on September 22, 1844. American Revolution - Connecticut Militia (1779-1783) Per his own declaration to the court on 9/4/1832, backed up by many declarations of acquaintences regarding his reputation, He resided in Canterbury, CT in 1779 and in May of that year he enlisted as a private for the term of three months into the service of the State of Connecticut under the command of Captain Joseph Burgess. It was a single militia company, mosted of them drafted for three month's service and mustered in the town of Canterbury. They marched to Chatham on the North River, where they remained for a month and a half on guard, then marched to Groton, CT to remain at the fort until his term of service expired. He was dismissed with the rest of his company and returned home without any written documents of discharge. The officer commanding the fort during his service was Col. Ledyard. He again enlisted in March of 1782 as a private for the term of one year in to the service of the Connecticut State militia under the command of Captain Daniel Allen, who had enlisted a company of volunteers in the towns of Ashford and Canterbury, CT. He then enlisted as a substitiute for Deacon Jacob Winters and David Dodge, the older men being then formed in to ???? which evolve to send one man cash, either as a volunteer, or as a substitiute. The two individuals named paid Josiah Rogers five dollars continental money as a bounty for his enlisting for ???? to which they belonged.... From the aforesaid towns the company marched to Horse Neck, but being himself sick with the Small Pox, he did not march with them, but joined the company at Horse Neck about one month later, where he found the company attached to a regiment under the command of Col. Samuel Canfield..... making a regiment of four companies. He remained in service at Horse Neck until the expiration of his term, the first day of April, 1783, when he was discharged without any written documents. The whole regiment was discharged at the same time, peace having been previously made. The applicant was in no battle during this term, but was employed in small scouting parties along the lines against the "refugees" and what was then called the "Cow Boys"...... He further states that he was born in the aforesaid town of Canterbury, Windham County, Connecticut, on the 4th of December, 1760, and, has seen nearly thirty years ago, saw this time of his birth thus recorded in the register of the Clerk of that town that he was residing in said town when he enlisted under Captain Allen, and continued to reside there until the year 1809 when he moved to the State of Pennsylvania in the place where he now resides. note:Windham, Wyoming County, PA Ruth Harris applied for widow benefits later on 4/17/1844. There is testimony signed by her children attesting to their marriage as well as a court document (Cayuga, NY) recognizing the marriage. Ruth was present to review the documents, but had someone else sign her name.. "signed in her presence and by her request, she not being able from bodily infirmaty". She declared that she was "married to Josiah Rogers on the Second Day of October Seventeen Hundred & Eighty Five." Vital Statistics * Daughter of Paul Harris (1724-1777) and Mary Harrington (1735-1802) * 1764 : Birth in Auburn, NY * 1781-1783 : Future Husbands Service in American Revolution * 1785-Oct-2 : marriage to Josiah Rogers (1760-1841) * 1844-Sep-22 : Died Children of Josiah Rogers and Ruth Harris # Ruby Rogers (1785-1830) - m. Christopher Miller - Res: Washington Twp, Wyoming Co, PA # Mary Rogers (1785-1853) - m. Timothy Alworth - Res: Washington Twp, Wyoming Co, PA # Lucy Rogers (1789-1826) - m. Philip Arms - # Gustavus Adolphus Rogers (1795-1860) - m. Patty (Martha) Humphreys # Artemasia Rogers (1796-1874) - # Albagence G Rogers (b1809) # Theeda Emma Rogers (1810-1828) # Ruth Rogers (b1812) References * Ruth Harris * Harris in Connecticut * Warenne Family Ancestry * F2R - History of Josiah Rogers - Text and GIF Exhibits * Family 2 Remember - Txt Category:Non-SMW people articles